Elena Gilbert Meets The Walking Dead
by vdwdtw0809
Summary: Crossover between VD & TWD. DD & EG. Starts season 1 episode 3


**Elena**

I awoke to birds chirping and rustling of leaves. Where the hell am I. I opened my eyes to see trees grass and dirt."The hell." The last thing I remember was Rebekah in the middle of the road and Matt and I going off the bridge. "I died that's what this is I died and I'm in heaven." As I stood up I got dizzy. "Whoa." I giggled. I stopped when I felt something bounce against my hip I look down and an desert eagle on my right hip and a machete on my left. "Again the hell?" Then I jumped when what looked to be a decaying man stepped out of the trees to my left. "What the fuck!" It moaned and groaned and dropped with an arrow sticking from it's head. I jumped again when a man behind the zombie has his cross bow raised.

"The fuck I'm doing back at the quarry." He looked around and spotted me. "And who the hell are you?" I blinked.

"I-I'm Elena Gilbert." He raised his eye brow and nodded then kicked the walker. "What do you mean the fuck you doing back at the quarry?" His eyes came back to mine and he rubbed his head and cursed then mumbled about at least it's not short. He walked towards me.

"The last thing I remembered was being at the prison and it being filled with these ass holes attacking my group." He shrugged.

"Last thing I remember is going off of a bridge being submerge in water and hitting my head." I paused and tilt my head. "I think I died." He raised and eye brow and I smiled and held out my hand. "Like I said I'm Elena Gilbert." He looked at it while chewing on his thumb and taking my hand.

"Daryl Dixon." I nodded releasing his hand. I watch as he checked me over before doing a brief check on himself. He sighed. "If I went back in time then that means everyone that died is alive." I touched his arm and watched as he flinched.

"I'm sorry." He just shook his head at me.

"I just don't like being touched." I smiled at him and nodded. "Maybe I can save everyone." I took a step closer.

"That's a lot to handle." He shot me a glare. "I'm just saying carrying what you know all by yourself." I placed my hands on my chest. "Let me help you." He shook his head and looked away.

"I can't let you do that." He stared and ran his finger through his hair. "And why would you help some out you don't know?" He asked. I sighed.

"Because it's what my mom taught me." I played with her bracelet.

"Must be nice to have yours still around." I scoffed.

"My parents are dead." He looked at me with sadness in his eyes. Mine widen. "Oh my god my brother Jeremey!" I ran my fingers through my hair.

"You have a brother?" I nodded.

"Did, uh do." I leaned against the tree. "I don't know who I have anymore." My eyes filled with tears. "I don't know if their still alive." He placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it.

"I know how you feel my brother Merele." And he stopped and cursed. "Shit! If I remember correctly Rick left him in Atlanta and hand cuffed to a roof." I gave him a weird look. He grabbed my hand. "Come on we have to get back, I was tracking a deer, well.." I giggled.

"I got ya." He smirked and we made our way to I guess his camp, friends. After walking for a little while I asked. "Where are we going?" I realized he didn't let go of my hand.

"Back to my camp, well I'm following the deer tracks that'll lead me to my people." I nodded.

"What if they won't take me in?" He stopped.

"Rick won't send you off, and I won't let them." He continued on his deer hunting. "It sucks being alone, it's not safe either, your a lot more safer in a group." I nodded.

"Tell me about your people, well your story if I'm going to help you keep them alive." He stopped and faced me.

"You meant what you said about helping me?" I nodded confused why he asked. "And you expect nothing in return?" I shook my head.

"What does that even mean?" I carefully touch his arm and when he didn't flinch I took a step closer to him. "No I don't that's not how I do things, I help those I care about and is in need." His eyes narrowed. "I want to help, and you'll need it." He smirked and nodded.

"Thank you." I smiled and we continued on our way. While making our way he explained what happened in the two years since the dead came back. He even warned me about a guy name Shane, Daryl made me promise not to be alone with him. He also told me how his brother died and I felt bad for him. After a few minutes in silence I gave him my background. How I was a supernatural being called a doppelganger. How I was sacrificed my aunt dying in the process and so had my biological father who gave his life up for me. I told him about my brother, how my adopted parents who were really my aunt and uncle passed, and also how my best friend was a witch and the other was a vampire. I can tell Daryl didn't believe me but then he said if the people can come back dead then there's witches and vampires. "How well can you shoot?" I glanced at him and smiled.

"Ric." I laughed. "My friend, well step-dad taught me how to shoot uh stake a vampire." He raised a brow and stopped me.

"I say you can't shoot that tree stump from here." I raised a brow.

"I accept your challenge." I took the desert eagle out of my holster and aimed. After taking a breath I shot and I made it. "I did it!" I laughed He smirked.

"Ok maybe you can shoot." After what seemed like fifteen minutes we heard screams.

"That sounds like children." He nodded grabbing my hand and we made our way towards the screaming kids. The first thing I saw was the deer Daryl told me he was hunting then when I looked it was a barrel of a gun. I squeezed Daryl hand felt him pull me closer.

"Get that damn gun out of her face." He growled at the owner who did as he asked but glared back at him.

"Who is she?" He asked. Daryl just nod his head towards the group I guess to tell me to move forward which I did and I can hear him following me. "Hey!" I glanced back at the man.

"Who is he?" I asked the crossbow man. He threw the squirrels down.

"That's Shane." I gasped as he started storming over I moved behind Daryl.

"I asked you a question and I think were all wondering who this young lady is." Daryl scoffed and I walked from behind him.

"I'm Elena." He nodded and nod towards my body.

"Have you been bit, scratched?" I shook my head. He then glanced at Daryl and scratched his head. "Look man I need to talk to you." I glanced at Daryl and I can see he was doing the same. He sighed.

"Is he dead?" I can hear his voice shaking even if he already knew what happened.

"Were not sure." He scoffed and growled.

"Either he is or he aint!" I placed my hand on his arm. From the corner of my eye I can see movement and it's a handsome man in a white shirt.

"There's no easy way to say this so I'll just say it." He walked closer to us. Daryl started pacing behind me.

"Yea?" The man placed his hands on his hips.

"I'm Rick Grimes, your brother was a danger to us all." He sighed and looked away. "So I handcuff him to a pipe on a roof." Daryl nodded.

"You handcuffed my fucking brother to a roof?!" He stepped closer to Rick. "And you left him there!?"

"Yea." He felt guilty I can see it swimming in his eyes.

"And wasn't Ricks fault." A black man spoke up. Is this T-dog Daryl told me about. "I was the one who dropped the key."

"And you couldn't pick it up?" I asked. He glanced at me.

"I dropped it." He hung his head in shame. Daryl paced away from me and was trying to calm himself down. "If this helps I locked the door that leads to the roof. The hallway is narrow, about a dozen of walkers can make there way." He dropped the wood his was carrying. "With those chains they wouldn't be able to make it through." I took Daryl hand he held out and he was pulling me towards a tent.

"No it don't help, but I want to go get him with or without you assholes help." As we entered the tent he grabbed more arrows and a gun from his bag.

"I want to go." He froze and shook his head.

"Nah I can't ask you to do that?" I sighed.

"You didn't ask I volunteered." I sat on a cot. "I have a brother to you know, if that was Jeremey I would be angry just as you're go back like you said with or without anyone." I smiled. "That's what family do." He nodded.

"Ok, but you stick by me I want you in my sights." I nodded. As we walked out of his tent it was to Rick and I guess his wife and Shane arguing.

"Why would you risk your life for a douche bag like Merle Dixon?" I glared at the cop.

"Hey! Choose your words more carefully." Daryl told him.

"Oh I did douchebag is what I meant." I scowled at him. "Guy wouldn't give you a glass of water if your dying of thirst." I felt pressure at my back and it was Daryl wanting to move towards the cube van. As we sat in the back his leg was shaking.

"Hey he'll be ok." He shook his head.

"Nah if we don't get there in time, he'll leave." He scoffed. "Don't even know why I'm going back to him I'm use to him not being around." I grabbed his hands.

"Why…" But he just shook his head. "Daryl if you ever need someone to lean on I'm here ok?" He stared at me.

"My life isn't all that special Lena, I didn't have the white picket fence or loving parents." I smiled and squeezed his hands.

"Yea well my I might've had it for a while but then I lost them all and the only family member I have left is Jer and I don't even know where or if he's alive." I told him.

* * *

><p><strong>Daryl<strong>

It's weird to see a women that's small and kind in this world. I'm not saying Lena was weak but if she has to kill someone will she do it? She wants me to open up tell her all my deep dark secrets. I scoffed what's the use she'll be dead or look down at me like everyone else in this world. Or at least I think, so far my language hasn't made her eyeing me with a dirty look, the way I carry myself or my anger doesn't scare her. I thought a women like her would make sure she was fifty feet away from me. I felt the van stop and I watch as she made sure she had her weapons. Good girl.

"Stay close." She nodded and we made our way out of the van down some tracks and squeezed our way through a fence.

"Merle first or guns?" Who I learned was named Glenn asked Rick.

"My brother why the hell are we having this conversation?" I walked ahead of them making sure I can still see Lena.

"We are, now you know your way around which is closet?" Rick asked our guide. Glenn sighed.

"Merle closet if we go for the guns we'll only have to double back." I grabbed Elena hand and we walked towards the town. We went down an alley then into a side door short round said we can move through instead of in the streets which will be suicide. We all halt as Rick put his hand up. We glanced towards the walker that was slowly moving in and out of the clothing line.

"I got this." I got this Elena said. My jaw dropped as I watch her threw the small knife I gave her making her target.

"That was nice shot." Rick said.

"Thank you." She smiled at him, I pat her back and we moved forward.

"There that's the building!" Glenn point out. I ran forward and moved towards the stairs as I made my way up I tapping my fingers on my crossbow waiting for them to catch up. T-dog cut the chains and as I moved onto the roof I knew I didn't make it on time.

"Daryl?" Elena called out. I glanced at her and shook my head. She walked closer and hugged me.


End file.
